


anxiety, tossing, turning, in your sleep

by transzoemurphy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: <-- jere was a Child when this happened!! friendly reminder!!, Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, PTSD, Past Sexual Assault, Sexual Assault, hhhh im sAb.., is this my first hetero work on this site…, it;s what he deserves, might rewrite this bt in like.. story form rather than as a, past rape/non con, squip bashing, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: jeremy opens up to christine about the halloween partytitle from talk to me by cavetown





	anxiety, tossing, turning, in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> ft rlly great cat names
> 
> tw : sexual assault

**christine:** heyo

 **christine:** hey, my pal, my man. my Boyfrien,

 **jeremy:** hey??

 **christine:** ok so hshghshjj i jus wanted to check up on u

 **christine:** cause like

 **christine:** idk after the halloween party u seemed.

 **christine:** idk u seemed rlly upset

 **christine:** n uve been acting Off ever sense. even after the whole thing ended, w the squip?idk

 **jeremy:** um idk iv been fnie never been btter why do u adk

 **christine:** [i_said_like_a_liar_john_mulaney.jpg]

 **jeremy:** th.thats fair

 **christine:** u dont have 2 tell me but i worry abt u

 **jeremy:** hhhhhhh ok so heres th thing

 **jeremy:** some bad stuff tm went down at the halloween party, like stuff besides the fire + almost dying + the squip + jake being mad + etc

 **jeremy:** n i mean it was bad but u dont have 2. like. actually hear abt it bc its kinda. it was bad???

 **christine:** no its ok

 **christine:** i signed up for this when i asked

 **jeremy:** r u sure bc this was p not good :/

 **christine:** j it’s ok im here for u if u need 2 talk

 **jeremy:** ok but dont say i didnt warn u :’/

 **christine:** <3 ilu whenever ur ready <3

 **jeremy:** ok so basicallt when we were at th party. uhh chloe n i went up 2 jakes parents room n i was like “wheres brooke” bc im a good jew n i dont cheat right (1/?)

 **jeremy:** shes like “hdshdsj brookes not coming??” n i was like “??” but i went w it n i accidently said sh was the “hottest girl in school” (i was dr u n k uwu) n she starts makin out w me (2/?)

 **jeremy:** n i tried 2 b like “hey stop” but i cldnt bc the squip wasnt letting me n i was like “i cant Move???” n its like “ur welcome” (3/?)

 **jeremy:** i was like “mAke it SToP” n its like “i dont understsnd the request” (4/?)

 **christine:** ((i see ur still typing but hhhh im sorry bb))

 **jeremy:** so im there n i have no control over th situation like at all n chloes touching my dick and im trying to move but it wont let me and im fuckign shaking (5/?)

 **jeremy:** ((thanks b))

 **jeremy:** n then jakes mad n hes yelling n i cant deal w yelling when im overwhelmed n i tried to calm him down but chloe was trying 2 make him jealous n it was all ,, it was a lot n i was so scared??? (6/?)

 **jeremy:** so ive been .. living in th bathtub. ive used all fourteen of my bath bombs this past week. jus trying to forget for a moment n wipe eveything away n pretend nothign happened but i still hear voices in my head and hands on my thighs and it all hurts a lot (7/8)

 **jeremy:** n i dnt blamr chloe bc she didnt know. i blame the squip. it all sucks yknow (8/8)

 **christine:** im so sorry jere

 **christine:** thts such a shitty situation to b in n have 2 remember im sorry :’(

 **jeremy:** thakns lov <3

 **christine:** if theres anything i can do pls lmk <3

 **jeremy:** will u send me pics of ur cat,,,??

 **christine:** sjhdjsd ya hang on a sec!!

 **christine:** [aaronpurr.folder] theres 87 in here for u,,

 **jeremy:** tell aaron purr id die for him,

 **christine:** will do

 **christine:** aaron purr said “hhhngngngngnngngngn”

 **jeremy:** a beautiful boy!!! a lovely man!!!!!

 **jeremy:** jkdhsjdjh #23 is ,,, 10/10

 **christine:** idk how he got into my paints but i cant even b mad hes so cute,,

 **jeremy:** oh have u heard talk to me by cavetown hjdjsadhjada its so good,,

 **christine:** dsjhfdj i havent ill look it up!!

 **jeremy:** [talktomecavetown.mp3] its got lyrics for u,, <3

 **christine:** did u know i would kill an army just to see ur smile

 **jeremy:** hjhhjjjjdjfjj i love u

 **christine:** ily2!!!!

 **christine:** hjhjjhhh its so good im sob,,<3

 **jeremy:** i know!!!!!<3

 **jeremy:** [meowchior_gabor_and_me.jpg] kittey!

 **christine:** **_hECkin RIghT KIttEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

 **jeremy:** oh HELL yea

 **jeremy:** i love u,,, thnk u 4 listening 2 me rant :’)

 **christine:** i love u 2,,, n rlly whenever u need me <3

 **christine:** i have to go eat dinner but aaron purr says “nnnnnnn nnn NNNNNGGGG MrOW,,,,”

 **jeremy:** i LOvE u kIttEY,,,,, n u too christine <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1st hetero work on ao3 i think,,, wow,,, 
> 
> uhh h hhh hh h find me on tumblr @dont-the-tears-just-pour if u wanna watch me scream into the void,,


End file.
